Tutorial
by gloaming grove
Summary: Set in the pendulum arc. Gin has just graduated and become 3rd seat of the 5th squad. Gin finds Byakuya practicing kidou after classes end and corners him. Young Byakuya/Young Gin. Warnings: Slight BDSM. ?non-consensual. Yaoi. Lemon. Voyeurism. Cruel Gin.


I was about half way through the second chapter of Orientation when I was attacked by a kinda scary plot bunny. It backed me into a corner and forced me to write this. _Nice bunny_. So instead of an update we have this… disturbing piece. Poor Byakuya! Please don't be angry with me!

Set in the pendulum arc. Gin has just graduated and become 3rd seat of the 5th squad. He is a temporary assistant instructor at the academy. Gin finds Byakuya practicing kidou after classes end and corners him. Byakuya's POV. Young Byakuya/Young Gin. Slight BDSM. ?non-consensual. Yaoi. Lemon. Voyeurism.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did there would be way more back-story.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Way of destruction thirty three; Blue Fire, Crash Down!"

Byakuya trembled from the strain of his extra kidou practice on top of afternoon classes and decided to call it a night. Almost everybody had gone home already; there were only a few people sparring on the other training ground. He headed for the change rooms to shower and pick up his notes and homework for the night. He shivered. It was slightly eerie being inside the room, which was usually so bright and busy, in the silent darkness. He hesitated, considering just getting his notes and going home. He decided against it. He was still covered with dirt and sweat from sparring and didn't want to walk home like that. Besides, he was sure his grandfather wouldn't approve.

He turned on the shower, waiting for the water to warm. Byakuya approved of showers. He never was a fan of bathing in his own filth, and his multiple baths had inconvenienced and perplexed his servants for years. So when the shinigami had begun to use these new-fangled showers the humans invented, he was understandably thrilled. When steam began to rise, he stepped out of his clothes, folded them and set them on the bench nearby. He adjusted the scalding water to a just bearable temperature and stepped under the steaming stream. After a moment's thought, he let his hair down, luxuriating in the sensation of the hot droplets beating against his weary muscles and trickling over his scalp and skin. A small sigh of pleasure escaped his lips. He enjoyed it for a few moments then washed swiftly, aware of how quickly the academy showers ran out of hot water.

Byakuya turned the water off and was about to get a set of clean clothes from his locker when he heard a sound behind him. He turned to look for the source of the noise but didn't see anything. Frowning slightly, he turned back to his locker. There was another noise behind him, louder this time. Footsteps. Before he had time to react there was something…someone… pressed against his back, and arms wound firmly around his waist. Shocked, Byakuya froze. A man's voice gave a chuckle. It sounded familiar yet he couldn't place it. The fabric of his assailant's yukata was rough against his bare, wet skin and he felt the cold, hard hilt of a zanpaktou against his hip. Warm breath ghosted across his neck and he shuddered involuntarily. Cold air followed as his assailant sniffed the area slowly.

"Mmm, ya smell good Byakuya-kun. Maybe even good enough to taste." A warm tongue trailed along his nape. Spurred to action, Byakuya pulled away and spun to face the man behind him.

"Gin." Byakuya found himself a bit breathless. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

The silver haired youth smiled and tilted his head. "Well I saw ya in the shower looking oh so tasty and I thought I'd come have a bite. And don't ya mean Ichimaru-senpai, Byakuya-kun?" Gin's eyes travelled slowly over Byakuya's body, and he had to restrain himself from trying to cover up.

"I'm not interested, _Ichimaru-senpai_." Byakuya turned back to his locker to get his clothes, considering the conversation over. Big mistake. He was slammed forward into the hard surface, his arms pinned behind him by the vice-like grip of thin fingers.

"I don't care, _Byakuya-kun_." Gin pressed up against him again, rocking his hips against Byakuya's buttocks. Byakuya was shocked to feel Gin's hard length rubbing against him. Gin bit down hard on his neck. Pain blossomed and Byakuya struggled angrily against the hands bruising his wrists.

"Now now, none of that. Way of binding one, Restrain!"

Finally grasping the situation, Byakuya began to struggle in earnest. His heart beat frantically as he pulled in vain against the bonds on his wrists. He was completely unable to break them but he did manage to get away from Gin. His foot came down on the still slick surface of the shower floor and, unable to balance without the use of his arms, he went down hard. He landed on his side, hitting his head on the floor, and lay there, stunned.

"Now look what ya did." Gin moved over to him, nudged him as far onto his back as his bound arms would allow, and straddled his hips. He resumed rocking slowly against the stunned youth. Through the dull ache in his head and side, Byakuya felt a hot mouth caressing the front of his neck. Gin alternated between slow licks and kisses with sharp nips, breathing warm air down Byakuya's neck. One of the fox-faced youth's hands was wound in Byakuya's damp hair, holding his head back; the other roamed the uninjured side of his chest. Through it all he maintained a slow, steady grinding over Byakuya's groin.

As his head began to clear, Byakuya was horrified to feel his body begin to respond to the constant ministrations. He struggled weakly against his bonds, but only succeeded in grinding harder against Gin, who hissed, yanked his head back by his hair and bit down again. It felt like the sensation went straight to Byakuya's groin and he couldn't keep the quiet moan from escaping his lips.

"What's this? It seems Byakuya-kun is interested after all."

"No…" he whispered hoarsely. Gin just laughed and continued exploring Byakuya's chest with his long fingers and tongue. Byakuya lay still again, not quite able to process what was happening, and how his body was responding. His heart raced and adrenalin rushed through his veins from the fear and, dare he say, excitement that he didn't want to admit. Gin's lips found Byakuya's hard nipple and he bit down, eliciting a hiss. "Interesting." Gin drew the syllables out. He blew gently on the bruised nub, sending shivers down Byakuya's spine, before scratching long marks down his chest.

Gin's thrusts became a little harder, a little more erratic. Byakuya's arms ached from his restraints and his hands were being crushed with every movement. Gin tugged sharply on his hair every now and then. Now lost in the contrasting sensations in his body, Byakuya didn't even notice the approaching voices until Gin stopped moving. Realisation of what where he was came crashing back. If he was found like this, naked and bound and, although it shamed him to admit it, aroused; with a disheveled and equally aroused Ichimaru Gin on his hips… He couldn't be found like this! But the voices and footsteps kept getting louder, closer.

Then Gin was up and moving. He drew a key from his pocket and unlocked the door to the storeroom. _Is he going to leave me here? _Gin stood for a moment, staring down at Byakuya, a mocking smile on his lips. "I'm not done with ya yet." Byakuya felt the bonds on his wrists fall away. "Well? Come." He hesitated. "Unless ya want em to see ya here like that?" Byakuya stood shakily and followed the silver-haired youth into the storeroom.

The splashing and cheerful bickering in the other room only served to drive home to Byakuya his isolation. He had had his chance to escape this situation and Gin's clutches, and he hadn't taken it. He had chosen instead to follow him and continue this…encounter. Unsure he had made the right decision, his eyes roamed the room for something, anything, to focus on. Two walls were lined with practice swords and spare equipment was packed neatly on the shelves on the other walls. The large wooden table, where he'd sat at to wrap his practice sword hilt that morning, took up much of the centre of the room. There was another door, leading out to the practice yards, and a window next to it. Byakuya moved to close the curtain but he felt himself restrained once more by Gin's arms around his waist and wrists and a husky whisper in his ear.

"Now where d'ya think yer going, huh? Can't have my little Byakuya-kun escaping on me, now can I? Ya might think he didn't want to be here." Gin's fingers trailed over his taut abs, stroking and scratching alternately. They dipped into his umbilicus and Byakuya jerked as a ticklish jolt shot to his groin. "Mm, sensitive there I see."

While Gin's hands continued to explore his naked torso while sharp teeth nipped and sucked at his neck, Byakuya stood trembling and cursing his traitorous body for its obvious enjoyment of the demon's attentions. He wanted to get away, to run from the room and never return; but he couldn't leave now, not with the students in the room next door. He couldn't let anyone see him here like this. Nobody could ever know. It was wrong. And yet, at the same time, he couldn't deny his body's response. He hung his head and tears of shame filled his eyes.

Gin's long fingers moved further down, grasping his shaft, and Byakuya gasped at the warmth and friction. Warm lips touched his ear. "Shh." His hand moved achingly slowly, causing Byakuya to thrust unconsciously into his hand. "Ya don't want em to hear ya do ya? Just be quiet an do what I say, an this'll be our little secret." Gin moved the weak legged boy over to the table, hand still pumping steadily. "No one has to know."

_No one has to know_. Byakuya ran the implications through his mind. He'd already been given the option of escape; he hadn't taken it. Even now, all he had to do was raise his voice and cry out and it would be over. Gin hadn't locked the door; the students could be in here in moments. And find him stark naked and hard, with bruises and bites littering his torso, and Gin plastered to his back. No. His pride couldn't let that happen. Not even if the fox-faced youth were to leave; actually that would be worse. At least with Gin here it might be passed off as consensual.

Another possibility occurred to him. If he could get free, he could run. The door to the practice yard was kept unlocked. He eyed the door. But what if he couldn't get away? Where would he go, looking like this? And what was to stop Gin from following him? Byakuya swallowed as he realized he couldn't run, even if his pride would allow it. He bit back a groan as his hips contacted the table. It wasn't as if his body wasn't making its enjoyment of the situation painfully obvious either. He made his decision.

"No one has to know?"

Gin nodded and released his wrists. "Very good, Byakuya-kun. Okay then, hands on the table. Good. Now lean forward. Further. Good. Now it's not like I don't trust ya. I know yer gonna be a good boy an do exactly what I say, but ya know what? I think ya like it!" There was a flash of blue light and Byakuya found himself bound tightly to the table by his wrists, just high enough on the table for his hips to rest against the edge. The grain of the wood was rough against his cheek and chest.

"Now let's see what I can find to play with…" He licked a long stripe up Byakuya's neck, then Gin was moving around the room and Byakuya could hear quiet rustling and the occasional clatter. Not being able to see what the silver haired youth was doing was making him nervous. Gin must have sensed it somehow because when his soft footsteps returned, a cool strip of fabric slipped over Byakuya's eyes. He whimpered in the dark silence.

Concerned by the sound he couldn't stop, he froze and strained his ears for evidence that he'd been heard. Gin chuckled into the darkness. "They're gone, Byakuya-kun. We're all alone now." Byakuya wasn't sure if he should feel relieved, or terrified.

"Now I wonder, if ya like that… how do ya feel… about this?" With that, a hand came down with a resounding crack on his buttock. His body jerked convulsively and he tugged against the bonds on his wrists. Unable to move, unable to see, all Byakuya could do was anticipate the next slap. He waited, trembling, but it didn't come. He relaxed his tensed muscles. Crack! He couldn't hold back his surprised cry.

Crack! Gin kept the slaps coming, spaced out and irregular. Without his sight, Byakuya's world narrowed to the small area around them, the harsh sound of Gin's breathing, and the sensations in his abused body. The skin over his buttocks and back stung, and as the slaps came harder and faster, it burned. He wasn't sure when he began to squirm and tug against the table, or even if the incoherent moaning was coming from him. He did know that when Gin's long finger stroked his aching member he nearly came on the spot.

"It seems Byakuya-kun does like it. Tell me, what d'ya want? More? Or should I stop?"

Byakuya found his voice again and muttered hoarsely, "Yes…no…I…"

"Well, which is it then?"

"Please… please Ichimaru-senpai!"

"Well if yer gonna ask so nicely, let's see what else I can find to play with."

Byakuya slumped limply against the table, his legs having given out a while back. The skin on his lower back and buttocks blazed and partially distracted him from the pooling heat in his groin. He thrust sporadically, trying to find release in friction, but his position on the edge of the table rendered it completely ineffectual. This may have been Gin's intention.

Gin rustled around the room, apparently picking up objects before putting them back down and moving on. He stopped at the wall near the practice sword rack. Byakuya's heart-rate began to rise in apprehension. Gin must have found something that pleased him because a sharp swish was followed by a low chuckle. Byakuya's heart nearly stopped. _Is he going to hit me with that?_ Fear gave him energy and he jerked and writhed and whimpered. By this point he wasn't sure if it was in apprehension or anticipation, or maybe both.

He didn't have time to decide because at that moment he heard the door open. For a long moment there was absolute silence.

Then a girl's voice came shakily from the door, "Gin, what's going on? What are you doing to him?"

"Aww me and Byakuya-kun are just havin a lil fun."

"That doesn't look like fun to me, Gin."

"An tha's why I never bothered to try it with ya. But Byakuya-kun likes it, don't ya Byakuya?"

Byakuya lay frozen on the table, his humiliation complete. His only consolation was that, blindfolded as he was, he didn't have to see the unidentified girl, or the expression on her face.

"Tell her how much ya like it, Byakuya. Tell her how ya came here willingly, how ya begged for it."

Byakuya realized it was true, all of it. The undeniable evidence was his erect cock, even now twitching wetly. He found his voice. "I came here willingly. I asked for this."

"There. Ya see? Fun. An now we can have some more." There was more swishing, followed by a sharp crack. Byakuya jumped at the sound.

"Gin, I..um…I came here to tell you Aizen-fukutaichou needs to see you."

"Does he now?" Gin sighed. "I guess our little play-date will have to be cut short."

_And they both walked out, leaving Byakuya there tied to the table. The end._

_Just kidding! I'm not _that_ cruel. Although I was tempted._

Byakuya listened in horror as Gin replaced the practice sword and walked to the door. _Is he going to leave me here?_ He heard the door shut. He lay still, stunned.

Then, from the door, _inside the room_, "But I'm not done here yet."

"Gin…?"

"And neither are you. D'ya wanna play with Byakuya-kun too? No? Aww, yer no fun. Fine, you just stand right here and watch." Gin's voice became teasing, "Ya know ya want to."

Gin walked back to Byakuya. He ran his fingers down his neck and back, and Byakuya flinched when they touched his sensitive welts. Gin leaned over him and spoke directly into his ear, "Now don't ya worry, Byakuya. Rangiku-san won't say anything. Will ya, Rangiku?"

Quietly, "No."

"No one has to know." Gin bit down hard on Byakuya's shoulder before pulling back to administer a few more hard smacks to his rump. The accumulated pain was almost too much for him to bear. Knowing the girl (_Rangiku-san_, his mind supplied) was watching, Byakuya tried to bite back the sob that rose in his chest.

He failed utterly and tears began to soak into his blindfold as he submitted completely to the fox-faced youth's domination. "Please, Ichimaru-senpai, please…"

"Tell me what ya want, Byakuya."

"Please… I want…I want… more…"

"Well we don't really have time, Byakuya-kun. But… maybe just a few more."

Byakuya sobbed even harder as the blows rained down on his already abused flesh. He forgot about his appearance, he forgot about his observer, he nearly even forgot about Gin. All that existed was the dark world of pain and pleasure and fear. The slaps stopped falling but the pain burned on. He couldn't find the strength to protest when his legs were moved and spread. He heard the rustle of clothing behind him then felt a strangely gentle hand stroking his hair.

"Let's finish this now, Byakuya. Suck." He opened his mouth for the fingers now stroking his lips and sucked weakly.

Byakuya lay dazed, feeling a wet finger circling his entrance through the haze of pain. It thrust slowly in and out before pulling gently at the taut muscles. Another finger joined it, scissoring and stretching. Although his pain swamped body adjusted quickly to this new type of pain, a third finger entered all too soon and Byakuya whimpered. Gin abruptly changed the angle of his fingers' thrusting and Byakuya saw stars. His long neglected cock screamed for his attention and he began to writhe again.

"Please…finish… Ichimaru…-senpai…"

Byakuya felt one hand grip his hip and the other spread his cheeks and he tensed in anticipation.

"It's only gonna hurt more if ya do that ya know."

Byakuya tried to relax but it still hurt as Gin pushed slowly into him. He barely had time to adjust to the pain and fullness before Gin pulled back and thrust. A strangled cry escaped his throat. Gin thrust again. And again. Now the pain faded to a dull ache and pleasure began to build unbearably in his pelvis. The thrusting came harder. The rough grain of the table rubbed at Byakuya's damp cheek and sensitized nipples. Harder. His hip bones connected the hard edge of the table with every movement, and Gin's hand gripped cruelly tight on his side. Harder. His arms burned with strain from the restraints; he aggravated them by pulling back in attempts to rock back onto Gin. Faster. Frustrated by his foiled attempts to rock backwards, Byakuya lifted his legs and, with some effort, wrapped them around Gin's.

The change in the tilt of his pelvis combined with deeper thrusts left him seeing stars as the sensitive spot Gin had found earlier was stimulated again and again. It was unbearable.

"I-Ichimaru-senpai…I want…I have to…please…oh please!"

Gin's long fingers wrapped around his twitching length and gave a few erratic jerks. The change in sensation sent him over the edge and his body found sudden and violent release. Gin continued to stroke and thrust for a few seconds before finding his own release inside Byakuya's body. They lay there, trembling and breathing heavily.

Gin drew out and stepped back. After a while, Byakuya felt his hands on his sides, supporting him as the bonds on his wrists fell away. Gin pulled him against his chest and Byakuya realized he was still fully clothed, right down to the zanpaktou on his hip. An unexpected and lingering kiss was placed on his lips, and then he was gently lowered to the ground. He winced when his damaged skin contacted the cold stone.

"Let's play again sometime, Byakuya-kun." And then the silver-haired youth was gone; the door shut and footsteps retreating; leaving Byakuya on the floor, naked but for a blindfold and the marks on his skin.

~The End~

Question: is it considered non-consensual if you enjoy it? Gah, I can't believe I wrote this. I'm a bit concerned about realism & believability. I'm not really into fear as a stimulant (I sincerely hope!) but I believe there are those that are. Is it believable? R & R & let me know! All constructive comments welcome.


End file.
